A Wolf's New Groove
youknowhatmoviesucks' spoof of The Emperor's New Groove. Cast * Human Kuzco - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Llama Kuzco - Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Pacha - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Chicha - Eve (Alpha and Omega) * Tipo - Stinky (Alpha and Omega 2: A Haowl-iday Adventure) * Chacha - Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Chicha's Baby - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Kronk - Garth (Alpha and Omega) * Yzma - Princess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Devil Kronk - Soto (Ice Age) * Angel Kronk - Diego (Ice Age) * Yzma Kitten - ??? (???) * The Old Man - Piglet (Pooh's Grand Adventure: Searching for Christopher Robin) * Bucky The Squirrel - Hammy (Over The Hedge) * The Jaguars - Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Peasant near Yzma - ??? (???) * The Announcer for Pacha - ??? (???) * Misty the Llama - ??? (???) * The Llamas Various Animals - Hedge Family Animals (Over The Hedge) * the Theme Song Guy - ??? (???) * The Brides - Reba and Janiceand Janice are having a great personality., CandyKuzco said "Hate your hair." and SweetsKuzco said "Not likely.", RitaKozco said "Yiez.", Sasha La FleurKozco said "Yiez.(#2)" and DaisyKozco said "Yiez.(#3)" (Alpha and Omega, Oliver and Company, All Dogs go To Heaven 2 and The Fox and The Hound 2) * Guard - Hutch (Alpha and Omega) threw the old man out the window after saying "I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the Emperor's groove." * 1st GuardCow - Flynn (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * 2nd GuardOctopus - Deg (Barnyard) * 3rd GuardLizard - Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Guards Various Animals - Western Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) * Guards#2 - Eastern Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) Yzma set the alarm and said "Better hurry. I'm expecting company." * Woman With a Pinata - ??? (???) * Childeren With a Pinata - ??? (???) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - ??? (???) Scenes * Part 1- Opening/Perfect World * Part 2- Winston's Arrival/The Wolf's Adviser * Part 3-Humphreytopia * Part 4- Princess's Revenge * Part 5-Humphrey Turns Into A Molehog * Part 6-Garth Finishing The Job * Part 7-Winston Returns Home * Part 8-Demon Molehog * Part 9-Louis Goes Go In The Jungle/Winston Saves Louis * Part 10-The Transition Of Power * Part 11-Battle At The Bridge * Part 12-In Hot Pursuit * Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut * Part 14-A Molehog Alone/Friends Finally * Part 15-Playtime In Winston's Home * Part 16-The Chase * Part 17-Princess Confronts Humphrey/Louis * Part 18-A Power Mix-Up of Vials * Part 19-Princess's Cat Form/Louis Saves Winston * Part 20-A Whole New Groove Okay. It's done. It's ready. You guys can check things out. And enjoy. Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parody Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove